Daily Life: Three sisters in Midgar
by muffin777
Summary: A collection of short stories in which Aerith, Tifa and Yuffie are sisters. Mostly Yuffie-centered. Better summary inside. Rated T for a couple of words that might appear.
1. Beginning of a family life

DISCLAIMER: I do not own FF VII and its characters.

**Story Summary: **  
>A <span>collection of short stories<span> in which Aerith, Tifa and Yuffie are sisters. Sort of :)  
>There are no huge dramas really, no huge action scenes or anything. Just drabbles about daily things, good and bad times the three girls share as siblings.<br>The following chapters don't necessarily have to be in chronological order, the girs' ages will be displayed on top. But I recommend to read this one since it's the start of everything.  
>The whole story will be pretty much <span>Yuffie-centered<span>.

**This chapter's summary**: Godo Kisaragi, father of a child, finds another two family members.

* * *

><p>It was a rainy, dark day in Sector 5, Midgar. Godo Kisaragi walked down the streets to the train station. It had become a ritual ever since his wife died a month ago. It tore his heart apart, she was everything he had always lived for, she was the reason he enjoyed getting up every morning. But she didn't go without leaving him a gift, a last gift that kept him going on, no matter how much the pain threatened to eat him up: his daughter.<br>Yuffie, she called her that since the day she knew she was pregnant. How women sometimes knew if it was a boy or a girl – some things he would never understand.

And now he was there, taking a walk with Yuffie in his arms. She was quite an active baby, always keeping him busy. And like many nights, she'd be most calm when he took a walk through the city. They would wander around in the cool night air, go to the station, watch some trains, go back, and get to sleep. But tonight was different. Godo knew it the moment he reached the train station and saw something unusual. Was that…?

"Oh my god." He ran up to what he thought he had seen despite the dim light. The moon was hardly visible in Midgar, but it had some street lamps that were bright enough to illuminate the shade of a person lying on the cold ground. When he was close enough, he could see that it was a woman.  
>"Hey, Miss, are you alright? Hey." He crouched down next to her but she didn't budge. He slowly brought up a shaky hand to hers.<p>

Godo had worked for a Wutaian elite ninja troop in his early years. He had seen a lot of dead bodies. A lot of blood, cruelty and crime. But touching the ice cold skin of this slender woman made him flinch. Maybe he had changed in all these years, and after witnessing the death of a loved one, maybe it got to him more than when he was young and didn't fear anything. All life was already drained from the body.  
>It was weird. He couldn't point the finger on it but there was something mysterious about this woman. A strange but peaceful aura. An aura so strong that it made him think for a second that she was still alive. But he knew it was not possible. The ex-ninja brushed off the thought and stood up, shifting the baby in his arms. Something didn't feel right. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't want Yuffie to see anything like this. This girl should grow up in peace, have a normal future. That's what his wife had wished for her always. So he decided to walk back home and call the police.<br>It was then he heard something from a corner behind a street light. The ex-ninja looked up, squinting his eyes. When he noticed what made the noise, he sucked in a breath in surprise.

There in the dim light, two small girls, one of them not older than four years, the other maybe six or seven, were hiding clumsily. The source of the noise seemed to be the younger one as she kept sniffing. Godo walked up to them as carefully as he could so he would not startle them or scare them.

"Hi… What are you two doing here alone? Where are your parents?" He spoke ever so softly.

On that, the older one turned her gaze to the woman on the ground.

A sad smile crossed his lips. "Is she… your mother?" He turned to the girls again. The older girl with the light brown hair simply nodded. The man sighed. "I see. And… where is your daddy?"

"I don't have one." The older girl spoke for the first time. She had an incredibly soft voice, bringing a peaceful calmness into the horrible situation.

"Ok." Godo nodded. It wasn't unusual for these days that kids did not have a father. The Shinra regime sacrificed many people, especially men. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Aerith." The small figure answered, stepping up to the tall man, the younger girl's hand in hers, the fear seemingly gone already.

"And your sister?" He pointed to the shy kid with the ebony brown hair.

"She's not my sister. Mommy and I found her where we were hiding from the evil men. But she said her name was Tifa." She smiled down at the young child as lovingly as a real sister. "She doesn't have a mommy, or a daddy." Aerith lowered her gaze sadly.

Godo was taken aback by the fact that the girl was more talkative than he thought, and by the fact how caring she was at that age. She must have been raised up really well by this woman. And it made him sad that such loving children seemed to have gone through bad things.  
>"Evil men hey… poor girls." He muttered to himself and sighed deeply. He couldn't just leave them like this. They didn't have anyone.<p>

"My Mommy went back to the planet." Aerith spoke up.

Godo frowned at this but it must have been something that the woman had told the girl before leaving. It was then Yuffie started to whimper in his arms.

"Is that your baby?" Aerith smiled and asked curiously. She had a beautiful smile.

Godo returned it and crouched down to be on eye level with the two girls. "Yes. Her name is Yuffie."

"Yuffie." She put her tiny hand to the baby's cheek, which made Yuffie chuckle contently. "Look Tifa, it's a baby. Her name's Yuffie."

The younger girl slowly lost her suspicion too as she too carefully brought a hand up and gently touched Yuffie's small fingers, giggling as the latter suddenly grabbed her.  
>"She's cute. She gwabbed my hand Aewith." Tifa laughed, looking up at the slightly taller girl.<p>

"Yea she did." Aerith laughed along.

Godo didn't have any doubts anymore. He put his free hand on Aerith's head softly, making the girl look into his eyes. "Hey. Do you have a place to go to?" Earning a silent 'no' from her, he went on talking. "How about you come with me? Only if you want to. My place is very small and Yuffie might be noisy sometimes but I have warm beds and something to eat. How do you like that idea?"

Aerith put her hand to her chin and looked down, seemingly thinking. Godo stifled a laugh, children could be so cute when they were serious. "I think it's good. You're very nice. And Mommy said people who take care of babies are always good. Teef, what do you think?" She turned around to Tifa who looked up at her with big eyes.

"Ss okay. I like you too." She said to Godo innocently. The man smiled.

"Ok then. Let's go." He took Aerith's hand in his, who in turn took Tifa's in hers. Godo glanced down at the girl. "Aerith. About your Mommy, I will call somebody tonight to take care of her. Is that ok?"

"Yes. Mommy is with the planet now. She said I can't see her anymore." The child looked sad for a second but immediately smiled again genuinely. "But it's ok, I know she's doing good, uncle…um…" She looked up at the man uncertainly.

"Godo. My name is Godo. But if you want to, only if you want to, you can call me Daddy. Whenever you feel like it." He offered carefully.

"Awe you our daddy now?" Tifa looked thrilled.

The ex-ninja chuckled at that. "Yes. I'll be your daddy from now on."

* * *

><p>End...well, more chapters follow.<p>

Thank you for reading :)


	2. Wolf!

Disclaimer: And I still don't own FFVII...

Aerith – 10  
>Tifa – 8<br>Yuffie – 4

* * *

><p>Four years had passed since Godo picked up the girls. Four very, very nice years in his opinion. He felt like heaven sent him another extra gift aside from Yuffie.<p>

All girls had grown to healthy, happy children. And Godo knew they loved each other like sisters, matter of fact, in their eyes, they saw themselves as real sisters.

"Daddy! Daddy, look!" A voice was heard from outside. As he looked out of the window, he saw Yuffie running towards the house in the garden. It was weird, ever since he had the girls in his house flowers started to grow in the garden. This phenomenon was nowhere else to be seen in Midgar, except for a church not far from the house. Godo assumed it had something to do with his eldest daughter. A childish voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Daaaddyyy!" The door opened with a loud bang. Yuffie had always been the most active sibling. And the most noisy. Godo smiled to himself.

"What is it, squirt?" He crouched down and playfully ruffled his daughter's black hair. Yuffie had never been the very girly one. She liked to play with toy shurikens and play ninja with him. It was almost like he had a son, Godo thought.

"Look what I got!" She opened her tiny hands. A butterfly was sitting on her palm.

Godo nodded and scratched his chin in surprise. "That's beautiful, kid. Did you find it in the flowers?"

"Yea, Tifa showed me n I catched it." She responded proudly.

"Caught, Yuffie, caught." A voice said from the doorway. Tifa was standing there, a flower in her hand, smiling at her surrogate father. She laughed as she saw Yuffie repeating the word 'caught'. "Daddy? I got you something." She then stepped up to Godo and reached out the yellow flower.

"Wow sweetheart that's really beautiful. Thank you so much." He ran a hand over Tifa's long dark hair, making the girl show her wide smile.

"Hey Daddy." A taller girl in a pink dress and a red jeans jacket came walking down the stairs.

With her mere ten years, Aerith had something that other kids around didn't have, something that people would call beauty. Godo could only imagine how much of a gorgeous woman she'd once become. Of course his other two daughters would too, but the eldest had something special, the piercing emerald eyes almost looked mysterious and yet so gentle. And with every passing day she looked more and more like her mother, from what he could remember.

"I finished the book you gave me. It was great." She smiled at him and walked up to her sisters, crouching down in front of Yuffie. She placed a hand on top of her head. "Sweetie that's a very beautiful butterfly. But maybe he misses his home out there with the flowers. Don't you think?" She asked the youngest with a serious face.

"Ohhhh." Aerith couldn't help but stifle a laugh when Yuffie's eyes turned wide. "I didn't think of dat. Sowwy butterfly." She then turned around and walked outside carefully.

"So Daddy, can I have another book?" The oldest turned to her father.

"Well sure sweetheart. I'll give it to you later when it's bedtime, ok?" He took the book she reached out to him.

It was then they heard a cry from outside. It was out of the question to whom it belonged. Tifa was the first to rush outside and run towards the kid, who had apparently fallen to the ground, seemingly afraid of something she starred at one direction. Tifa crouched down by her crying sister's side first checking if she was hurt anywhere. Making sure that she was ok, she followed her gaze and gulped in shock. Now she knew what was wrong.  
>A huge wolf was growling at them. Behind it, Tifa saw a tiny puppy wolf.<p>

"Wow, ok, ok, that's not too good." She tried to calm herself down. Yuffie was clinging to her now, bawling. She put a hand around the tiny figure. "It's ok Yuffie, don't cry you'll make it mad, try to calm down." She rubbed her back. "It's alright, it won't bite as long as we don't get any closer." Tifa said more confidently than she actually was. Relief shot through her as she heard steps behind her.

"Yuffie! Tifa! What happened?" Aerith came closer, panting slightly, Godo following right after. He almost bumped into his daughter when she suddenly stopped in her tracks. He immediately saw what the problem was and stepped in front of his children.

"Aerith, take them inside. I got it here." He ordered.

"Ok Dad. Be careful." Aerith obeyed. She knew it was dangerous but knew as well how strong her father was. Turning around to her sisters, she crouched down and picked Yuffie up. She thanked Gaia for making the girl so small for her age. With ease, she held the youngest up with one arm and took Tifa's hand in her free one. "Come on, Tif. Don't run, be very careful." She ordered as she cautiously stepped away.

She almost reached the front door when she turned around and saw her father walking up to the house contently. Her attention was quickly drawn to the kid in her arms though. Yuffie had quieted down until now, realizing somehow that it was important, but now she sniffed again. And the sniffs soon enough turned into sobs. Tiny arms slung themselves around Aerith's neck, clinging to her for dear life.  
>"Aww sweetie, don't cry. It's okay now." Aerith started rocking the small body. "Shhh. You're safe Yuffie, you're ok." She kissed the girl's temple softly and kept whispering soothing words into her ear while never stopping the rocking motion. It didn't take long until she was calmed down again.<p>

"Wolf is gone, all is good." Godo said from behind.

"Daddy! You ok?" Tifa asked worriedly and rushed to her father. He picked her up easily, making her giggle.

"Of course I am. And the wolf is, too, fortunately there was no need to hurt her. She was just scared we would hurt her baby, you know?" He looked at Tifa's brown orbs.

"Ohh yeah. I read that wild animals only attack when they are scared. See Yuffie? They were more scared of you than you were of them." Tifa said reassuringly as she smiled at the child in Aerith's arms.

"I didn't mean to. They looked fluffy. I'm sowwy." She laid her head on Aerith's shoulder.

"That's ok honey." The eldest chuckled and tilted her head back, smiling at her. "But don't go near fluffy things that are alive, not on your own, ok?"

"Kay." Yuffie's voice was muffled against the red jacket.

"Let's call it dinner, hey? It's getting dark." Godo said as he put a hand on his eldest daughter's back with his free hand and let her inside.

"Yay, dinner!" Yuffie grinned.

"You're so simple Yuffie." Tifa laughed.

The youngest just tilted her head questioningly but then grinned at her older sister, though not really understanding why the latter was laughing.

* * *

><p>It was dark outside now and the girls were sitting on the sofa, watching a comedy on TV. Tifa sat in the middle with her sisters on the side. Yuffie laid her head on her small shoulder. Tifa brushed a hand over the black hair in response.<p>

"Tired?" She looked down at the youngest.

"Mmno." Yuffie instantly shook her head.

Tifa raised an eyebrow at her. "Riiight." She chuckled.

"Shh, girls. I can't hear what she's saying." Aerith shushed them, swatting Tifa lightly on her thigh.

"Ok ok. Geez." Tifa rolled her eyes at her older sister. She turned to Yuffie again and lowered her head a little so she didn't have to speak so loudly. "Hey squirt, you can lie on my legs."  
>The youngest nodded silently and shifted, laying her head on Tifa's lap. The latter put her arm around Yuffie, resting her palm on the child's belly.<p>

Godo smiled at his girls from a chair next to the couch. He knew this was exactly what his wife would call 'peace'. Even after wolf attacks and whatever other adventures the days would bring…as long as he could witness scenes like this, if anyone asked if he was happy, he could always answer with a confident 'yes'.

* * *

><p>End<p>

More chapters follow...  
>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Brat

Still don't own FFVII...

Aerith – 14  
>Tifa – 12<br>Yuffie – 8

* * *

><p>"I said no." Tifa said sternly, standing in front of the girl with her arms crossed.<p>

"Why not Tifa, I'm not a kid anymore, I can go wherever I want!" Yuffie stomped her foot as hard as she could on the wooden floor of the living room.

"NO. Geez Yuffie, Wall Market is soo not a place little girls like you should go. And Dad is at work, Aerith is still selling flowers. No. Way. Am I gonna let you go, if anything happens, I'll be the one responsible. Coz you know, you _are_ a kid." Tifa sighed annoyed. She had been giving her sister a lecture for about 15 minutes now, trying to explain to her why it was not ok to wander around in the slums on her own, much less Wall Market, where there were enough people who were just waiting for girls like Yuffie to cross their way.  
>She didn't know exactly since when but Yuffie had developed what seemed almost like an obsession for materia, which happened to be sold at Wall Market. Probably because she'd beat every one of her friends in their wrestling contests, Tifa guessed.<p>

"But Tifa!" Yuffie was getting frustrated. She clenched her fists and bit her lower lip.

"No buts, kid. No means no. And that's my last word, no discussion. Now get your butt upstairs, or sit down, watch TV, or anything. Just stop getting on my nerves." She turned her back on the youngest and sat down on the couch, taking a book. She was tired of the constant discussing and fighting with her younger sister. She admired Aerith for never getting in fights, Tifa really wondered how the eldest handled Yuffie without bickering constantly. The girl was surely a handful. She and her father always got to know it.

And the second she thought it, she saw Yuffie in the corner of her eyes suddenly dashing towards the front door and storming outside.

"What the…?" Tifa couldn't believe it. How bratty could one child be? She instantly shot up and ran after the kid. Tifa knew Yuffie was pretty much the fastest kid in Midgar her age. She could probably beat any guy in the slums. Godo had taught them some things to be able to defend themselves. Speed training was one of those exercises. Aerith didn't really want to fight or train much, she was probably slower than the youngest. In fighting Tifa was the best out of the girls. But concerning speed, Yuffie was an exception.

Panic started to rise in her as she ran down the third street. What if she couldn't find her and Yuffie would end up with somebody dangerous? All kind of scenarios crossed her mind when she finally spotted a panting figure. Tifa carefully walked up to her from behind so she wouldn't notice. When she was close enough, she grabbed the girl by the collar and pulled her back.

"Dammit, Yuffie! What the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled at the shocked child. The latter tried to get away by struggling as hard as she could, but Tifa soon had a tight grip around both of Yuffie's wrists, keeping them on the her back like a police officer who just caught a thief. She pulled the girl close to her with force, making the youngest flinch. "I'm warning you girl, don't try me."

"I'm so not scared of you." Yuffie stuck her tongue out at her older sister.

"Do I look like I care?" She grabbed Yuffie's wrist and dragged her home against the child's will. She didn't care people were watching them, she just wanted to enjoy her free time, not waste it with babysitting. And most bothering thing, how dare that girl to set her in panic like that? She could have never forgiven herself if anything had happened to her kid sister.

Arriving at the house, Yuffie was still protesting loudly. "Noooo lemme go, dammit, I wanna go!"

Tifa pulled her close by the upper arm violently. "Enough, Yuffie! You're not going anywhere today! I swear to God if I see you walk one step outside you'll regret ever waking up today!" She pushed Yuffie forward. "Now, get upstairs, get out of my sight! I don't want to see you down here anymore. I've had it with you!"

The youngest rushed up the stairs, kicking a chair on the way. Oh yeah, she was mad. But frankly Tifa didn't care. She was furious. All she wanted now was to be left alone now, having time for herself once in a while. Loud crying could be heard from upstairs. Tifa sighed deeply and sat down on the couch. "Argh I could kill that stupid brat."

The crying went on and on, it must have been about ten minutes by now. Tifa sighed again. Shutting the book she was reading, she looked up at the ceiling. The cries really sounded bad. Tifa couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for the youngest. But if she went up now, Yuffie would never listen to her. It was a matter of respect.  
>Suddenly, the girl heard a sound of the front door opening and turned to see Aerith walk in with an empty basket and a content smile on her face, which soon turned into a questioning frown at the sound that echoed through the whole house.<p>

"Hey Aerith. I see you've sold out today, huh?" Tifa walked up to her sister and looked into the basket.

"Yup. I have some extra money for us now." She winked but then looked up at the ceiling and back at the middle sister again. "Um…bad day or something?"

"Or something." Tifa sighed. "She's been such a brat the whole day. Kept saying she wanted to go to Wall Market, but I didn't let her. And then she ran away, well tried to. I caught her in time."

"Oh my. No way she's going to that place, much less alone." Aerith rubbed her sister's upper arm reassuringly. "Thanks Tifa, you did good."

Tifa shrugged. "And then I yelled at her for ages, I mean she really scared the crap out of me... Well anyway now she's bawling since like I dunno, 15 minutes or so." The dark haired girl looked helpless.

Aerith smiled at her understandingly and sighed. "I'll do something about it. You go relax, enjoy your evening." She then made her way upstairs.

With each step she made, the crying got louder and she could hear that Yuffie's voice was already hoarse. Which apparently didn't make the girl give up though.  
>Aerith carefully knocked on the door, but realizing that the youngest probably wouldn't hear it anyway, she opened it and peeked just to witness a rather pitiful sight. Yuffie lay on the bed face down on the pillow. Obviously frustrated, she was slamming her small fists on the mattress. Aerith sighed sympathetically and walked inside. Sitting on the bed next to the youngest, she laid a hand on the shaking back softly. "Yuffie…"<p>

"Nooo go awaayy." The muffled sobs echoed through the small room.

"Heey, calm down." Aerith stroked her back. "Come on sweetie, don't cry."

"I hate Tifa! I'm not a kid!" She cried in her pillow.

"Hey. Don't say that. You're a very smart girl Yuffie, you know yourself you did wrong, don't you?" The eldest spoke with a gentle but firm voice. Yuffie's sobs quieted down a little. "Don't you, Yuffie?"

"…Y-Yes." She hiccupped. Aerith smiled softly.

"There. And what would have happened if you ran away and got hurt, and Tifa didn't find you?" She started running her fingers through Yuffie's soft hair.

"I- Tifa would- would have… D-Daddy would be mad at-at her. And much more ma-mad at me." She managed out between sniffs and hiccups.

"And now? Is Daddy mad?" Aerith asked, relieved that her sister was slowly starting to calm down.

"N-no. Coz I'm not hurt. And h-he won't know." She slowly lifted her teary face and looked at Aerith. The latter smiled at the girl and moved, lifting Yuffie up easily into her arms so the girl was sitting on her lap now.  
>The child slung her small legs around her sister's waist. Still sniffing, she wiped at her red eyes with the back of her hand.<p>

"That's right baby. And you know, I'm so glad you're not hurt." Aerith pulled Yuffie into a firm hug and kissed the side of her head. "Thanks to Tifa, hey?" She felt Yuffie nod against her shoulder.

"Aerith... I don't hate her. Not at all." Fresh tears shot in the already reddened eyes again. The oldest shifted the child so she could see her face. Yuffie wiped away a tear again. "But she does. She said she doesn't want to see me again." New sobs escaped her lips.

"Oh Yuffie." Aerith pulled her close again, putting a hand to the back of the kid's head, holding it to the crook of her neck. She stood up and rocked the small body. "Don't worry sweetheart, Tifa loves you so, so much. If you weren't important to her she would have never got so mad." She went on walking around the room with the youngest in her arms, cooing gently until the sobs subsided again. "Hey… wanna go downstairs? I'm sure Tifa doesn't mind."

"Uh... Yes." Yuffie answered shyly.

Aerith carried the kid down the stairs into the living room. She saw Tifa on the couch, watching TV. Yuffie started to struggle in her arms so she let her down. The youngest slowly walked up to her sister on the couch. The latter raised an eyebrow at the girl who was now shyly looking at the floor with both hands hidden behind her back.

"Umm… Tifa." Her voice was barely audible. Tifa's expression didn't change. "I'm… I'm sorry." This time, her words were clearer as she looked up straight in the older one's eyes.

Tifa sighed. "Come here Yuffie." She patted the seat next to her for the youngest to sit down. As she was close enough, she laid a hand on the girl's head with a serious face. "Don't ever, EVER do that again, ok? I was really, really scared when I couldn't find you."

She saw something glistening in Yuffie's eyes. The latter nodded and sniffed. "I'm sorry, Tifa. Please… please don't stop liking me." Tifa's eyes widened in surprise.

"Ow come on, Yuffie." She shot her sister a you're-kidding-right-look but soon she noticed the kid was dead serious. Tifa couldn't help but let out a laugh and pulled the youngest on her lap, hugging her tightly. "Yuffie, no, of course not. I will never, ever EVER, stop liking you, ok you little brat?" She ruffled Yuffie's hair on the back of her head playfully. Her voice then turned into a gentle whisper in her sister's ear. "I promise."

Aerith smiled at the scene and sat down next to the two girls. Yuffie seemed happy now, the tears completely gone. THe girl snuggled close to Tifa's chest as the latter shifted her weight on her lap. Together they sat there, peacefully watching the evening program on TV.

Later that night, Godo walked into his house and stifled a laugh. The girls were all asleep on the couch. It must have been a long day, he thought. He couldn't help but believe it was due to the youngest. And again, he felt happy to see that blood didn't count when it came to a strong bond only shared between family.

* * *

><p>End. More chapters to come...<p>

Thanks for reading!


	4. Boyfriend

I do not own FFVII or Crisis Core and its characters.

Aerith – 15  
>Tifa – 13<br>Yuffie – 9

* * *

><p>Aerith sat on the sofa, doing something she rarely did. Daydreaming. She smiled to herself as the memories of the day crossed her mind.<p>

"A Gil for your thoughts." A voice called out.

"Huh? Oh Tifa, hey. Finished your schoolwork already?" Aerith raised her head and smiled at her little sister. Godo gave each daughter some tasks for the day, since it was hard to find a proper school in the Slums he gave them books to read, left them questions and riddles to figure out and many other things that had to do with learning the important things about the world.

"Yup. This time it was easy. I think bio is more my thing than history." Tifa slumped down on the sofa across her sister. "You? Well you must be finished from what I can see you don't seem very busy with school stuff." Tifa grinned at her teasingly.

Aerith looked up and blushed a little. "Yeah well you're not wrong. I've been at the church today and…welllll."

"Weeeellllllll? Spill, I know that face, who is he, how old, how does he look?" The middle sister looked eager.

"Tif! As if I constantly meet guys!" Aerith answered with a laugh, a little taken aback by the way her sister knew what she was thinking of.

"But I'm right this time, aren't I?"

"Ok ok you are. And before you get even more nosy, yes, he is good looking." Aerith smiled, finding herself daydreaming again.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"Hellooooo? Hellllooo?" A loud voice rang out.

"Wha…wow…..this... heaven?" The black-haired teenager said, still slightly lightheaded. He got up slowly and rubbed his head.

"No. If anything you just fell from it." Aerith smiled at him. "Kidding, but you did fall from the sky."

"Are you…an angel?"

Aerith laughed. This boy seemed to have hit his head. "Well not that I wouldn't appreciate you calling me that but no, I'm Aerith."

"Oh… Sorry Aerith. And thanks, I think you just saved my life." He smiled.

His piercing blue eyes were strange, something Aerith had never seen before but they conveyed a calmness and gentleness, as if looking at the sky. She reached out to him and removed a petal from his shirt. "No need to thank me. All I did was to say 'helloooo'." She mimicked herself, making them both laugh.

"Flowers. You don't see many flowers in Midgar." He looked around and seemed astonished.

"Yeah, this is the only place they grow. Well, I have some in my garden as well."

"Cool…" The boy scratched his cheek in thought and blinked. As if struck by a flash of inspiration, he suddenly turned back to her. "Hey you could sell them?"

Aerith rested a hand on her hip, gazing down at him playfully. "Nice idea, but I'm already doing it. I'm trying to get Midgar full of flowers."

"And your pocket full of money." He grinned at her, earning a nod with a shy smile. "That's a good thing. Hey do you… live here, in the Slums I mean?"

"Uh huh. And you? Don't tell me you're from heaven I won't really believe you." Aerith chuckled.

"Nah, not quite. Try Gongaga."

"And Gongaga doesn't happen to be up there…?" Aerith pointed to the direction of the broken roof.

"No." The black-haired teenager laughed. "It's far away from here. The reason I came from there…" he indicated upwards with his thumb, "…is that I was in the middle of a mission which went fine but I kinda screwed up the landing part."

"Mission?" Aerith tilted her head.

He blushed a little. This girl had something very, very cute. And she was extremely beautiful, one of a kind, how his colleagues would say. "Yeah. I'm a Soldier."

"Oh…" The flower girl simply nodded. She didn't know what to think of those people, they seemed to enjoy fighting which she just couldn't understand. Aside from that, having a father from Wutai didn't really make her fond of Shinra and their army either.

"...'Oh'? How come I get the feeling you don't like us much?" He smirked.

"It's nothing. Just… Never mind, it's ok. You seem like a nice guy and you don't look scary at all." She giggled.

"Scary huh? Hehe, maybe some of my colleagues are, yeah." He suppressed a laugh, thinking of a certain silver-haired swordsman. "Hey, even though all you did was say hello, let me make this up to you, maybe I would have had a worse fall if it wasn't for your flowers."

"Um…okay then, but how?"

"Hmmm. How about a date?" He crossed his arms and looked down at her smiling perkily.

Aerith felt the tug on her lips. "Ohh-kay. Aren't we a little bit sure of ourselves? Thinking that a date would please me?" She raised her eyebrows at him teasingly. "But fine, that'll do. How about tonight at 7? At the market?"

"Ok girl you just got yourself the best date of your life." He winked. "By the way, my name is Zack."

_End flashback_

* * *

><p>"Gosh, he sounds macho-ish." Tifa scrunched her nose.<p>

The eldest laughed. "No no, well maybe a little but he really seems to be a nice guy. I wonder what the date's gonna be like today."

"Who has a date?" A man's deep voice said from the doorway. Godo walked in, piggybacking a laughing Yuffie.

"Dad, don't tell me I'm too young." Aerith raised an eyebrow at her father.

"Honey, you, well… oh never mind. You're not the kind of girl who needs to be watched not to hang out with bad people. But sooner or later I want to see him. Understood?" Godo said in a strict voice as best as he could. He knew it wasn't necessary. His oldest daughter had always been the reasonable one. Aside from that, she always put her younger siblings first, never thinking of her own needs. It was about time she had some fun herself.

"Dad, it's her first date, it's not like they'll marry tomorrow." Tifa laughed.

"Are you getting married? You going away Aerith?" Yuffie's childish voice rang out in the living room.

"Yuffie, I just said that she won't." Tifa laughed again seeing her kid sister's worried face. She reached her hands out and grabbed Yuffie from her father's back, lifting her up with her arms around the small torso she dragged her playfully onto the couch with her. The youngest giggled and tried to free herself from her sister's iron grip. Without success. Tifa kept her eyes on Aerith. "So Aerith, you said he was from Sol…"

"From Gongaga, yes." She shot a not-in-front-of-dad-look to her younger sister. Her dad hated Shinra, and he wouldn't really be fond of their Elite troups either. "Do you know where that is, Dad?"

"Yeah, wow, it's not even on this continent. That's very far away. Not as far as Wutai, though."

"Dad you came from Wutai right?" Yuffie asked, stopping the playful struggle against her sister for a second.

"Yes, kid." He smiled.

"Tif, did you know Dad was a ninja? How cool is that? Did you know that?" Yuffie looked up at her older sister.

"I know squirt, he told us all a long time ago, remember?" She smirked.

"Oh… But it's cool isn't it?" The youngest grinned.

"Yuffie, there are a lot of more cool things in life. Like dating people." Godo walked up to the kid and ruffled her black hair, winking at Aerith at the same time.

"Agh, Dad, stop teasing me." She laughed and got off from the sofa. "Anyways, I'll get going."

The youngest gasped suddenly and made it out of Tifa's arms, rushing up to the eldest as if she forgot something. "Aerith, yesterday you said we'd play a game together tonight. When are you coming back? What do you want to play?"

Aerith sucked in a small breath. She had forgot about that completely. Crouching down to the small girl, she laid a hand on her head. "Sweetie is that ok if we delay that? Maybe tomorrow?"

As expected, the child looked disappointed. "But you promised."

"Yuffie don't be unfair. You can play with her anytime, let her go and have fun." Tifa called out, having noticed the predicament Aerith was in now.

With a sad look, Yuffie cast her face to the floor. "Ok then."

The eldest shut her eyes and sighed. She could have smacked herself. Disappointing her kid sister was one of the things she hated most. "Aw please don't look like that sweetie. I'll make it up to you, ok? I promise."

"It's ok." Yuffie raised her head and smiled at her oldest sister weakly. "Can you buy me something then? They have these metal shurikens on the market, can you get one for me? Pleaase?" Her eyes went wide in excitement.

Aerith had to laugh inwardly. This kid was too easy to please. "Dad, is that ok if I get her one? I'm sure she's careful enough with it." She glanced at her father who just gave a silent nod, making her smile in relief. "Ok sweetie, I'll bring you the best shuriken I can find."

"YAY!" Yuffie called out and hugged Aerith tight. "Thanks Aerith, see you later!" With that, she took off and jumped on the sofa again.

"Ok bye then. See you guys later." Aerith waved and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Zack!" She ran up to the taller guy who was leaning against a wall. As soon as he noticed her, he waved with a big smile on his face.<p>

"Aerith, hey. Wow you look great." He commented. The white summer dress looked amazing on her, she really looked like an angel. "Let's go then."

"Ok." She smiled up at him and sneaked her arm around his, making him look at her in surprise. "What? It's a date right? A girl can take the arm of the guy she's dating."

"You're damn right with that." He gave her a shy smile and walked on proudly.

There was not too much conversation on the way. But it didn't feel odd, they both enjoyed the mere presence of the other. It was strange, even though they had just met, Aerith felt a certain connection to this young man which she couldn't really explain.

The hours passed way too fast for the two teenagers. It was getting dark already and Aerith was starting to wonder what time it was. After the market, they had gone to the park and were now sitting on the rooftop of a small cement slide.

"Hey, the ribbon really suits you." Zack said, nodding his head in conviction.

"Thank you. And thanks for getting it." Aerith smiled at him. "Funny, the vendor thought we were together."

"Hehe yeah. Well… I wouldn't mind at all you know…" He blushed slightly.

Aerith chuckled. "So Soldiers do have other interests than fighting huh?"

"Wha…"

"Relax, Zack." She laughed. "Just kidding. I can imagine us as a couple, too."

"So…why don't we just make that reality." He said calmly, a gentle smile on his lips.

"Zack, we just met." She raised an eyebrow at him, though not being able to suppress the tug on her lips.

The Soldier shrugged, acting cooly. "We'll date a lot more times and then we'd get together anyway. Might as well do it now."

Aerith leaned her head on the well defined shoulder, closing her eyes. "You're impossible."

"No I'm irresistible."

The flower girl swatted his chest playfully at that cheeky comment before she rested her head back on his shoulder again, smiling.

* * *

><p>Aerith stepped into the hallway carefully as not to make any loud noise. It was shortly past midnight and she wondered if her father was mad for her being so late. But apparently he was not the only one up.<p>

"Hey girl how did it go?" Tifa was the first to welcome her on her way to the living room.

"Tif, what are you doing up? It's late. Where's dad?"

"I'm not tired yet. Dad got called in from work. Some kinda emergency. But he told me to give you this look," Tifa mimicked the frown of a strict Godo, "in case you got home too late." And winked at her older sister, making her laugh. "So again, how was the date?"

The eldest just grinned.

"Should I take that as oh-it-was-good or my-god-it-was-amazing?"

"Try I-think-I'm-in-love." Aerith stated with a shy voice, blushing.

"Wow. Really?" Tifa's curiosity grew.

"Don't tell dad yet, k?" The eldest said with a pleading look.

"I won't." The younger one answered with an understanding smile.

"Aerith…?" A very tired-looking Yuffie walked up to the flower girl from the sofa, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Hey sweetheart god you're still up too." Aerith crouched down and scooped the youngest up in her arms.

"She insisted on waiting for you. Even though she kept falling asleep on me." Tifa smirked.

"Did… not." Yuffie mumbled against Aerith's bare shoulder, her voice barely audible.

The flower girl chuckled. "I got you something nice, I'll give it to you in the morning. Thank you for waiting Yuffie." She whispered into the child's ear who was half asleep now and made her way to the stairs.

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	5. Boyfriend, pt2

The next few weeks Aerith felt like she had the time of her life. She met up with Zack almost every day, sometimes selling flowers together, sitting at the park, going to the market or just lying on the grass talking, imagining what the sky would look like above the platform.

Aerith walked into the kitchen to see everyone already up and eating breakfast. "Morning."

"Hey, morning, slept well?" Godo asked.

"Yes Dad, thanks." She sat down next to Tifa and poured herself some cereals. "Sorry I kind of overslept."

"That's fine Aerith, you don't always have to be the one making breakfast." Godo smiled at his daughter reassuringly.

"Yeah, that way you get to enjoy a couple of sweet dreams you might have these days." Tifa nudged her sister playfully with her elbow.

"Tif." The flower girl chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"That Zack guy, is he strong?" The big eyes of a curious kid sister looked at her.

Aerith didn't really know what to say. She wasn't sure if her father should know what his profession really was. But he had to know sooner or later. "Um… Yeah I guess he is. He trains a lot."

"Ohhh. Is he stronger than Dad?" Yuffie's interrogation went on.

"See I don't really know since I've never seen Dad fight. And I'd like to keep it that way." Aerith smiled.

"Hmmmm ok. But is he stronger than me?"

The eldest let out a laugh at the serious face her sister was making. "Oh I doubt it sweetie."

"Yuffie shut up and eat." Tifa swatted the kid's leg with her foot underneath the table.

"Ow Teef, Dad she kicked me!"

"Boo hoo. Get over it." Tifa stuck her tongue out.

"Girls we'll eat in peace ok?" Godo glared at them strictly. "So Aerith… what kind of person is that Zack? Is he working here in the Slums?"

"No not in the Slums really… Well let's just say he's got a well-paid job." She stated matter-of-factly.

Godo raised his eyebrows in mild shock. "Don't tell me he is a…a.. pim-"

"Dad! He's only 16!" Aerith blushed and shook her head in disbelief

"Sorry." Godo blushed and cleared his throat.

"Dad what's a pim?" The youngest looked at her father curiously.

"Something kids like you don't have to know yet." Tifa shot in, making Yuffie protest.

"Anyway." Aerith raised her voice a little, blushing. "He's working for the country."

"At 16? That could only be military services especially…oh no wait Aerith." He locked eyes with his eldest daughter. "He's a Soldier?"

Tifa gulped her last bite of cereal down. Her father's voice didn't sound too good. She knew he never really got angry at her older sister but there was always a first time, and this might just be it. "Yuffie, wanna get changed and do some sparring with me?"

"Ohhh yeah I do! Yay!" The youngest, not aware of the thick air, got up happily and left the room, Tifa following right behind.

"Dad… I know you don't like them..."

"Don't like is an understatement." Godo cut her off. "Aerith I've told you many times what crimes the Shinra company is doing."

"Yes I know and I still don't like Shinra at all but this has nothing to do with Zack and me."

"Oh it's got everything to do with you. He is from Soldier, which is under the command of Shinra. I used to fight them, and I still would!" With each word his voice became louder. "And now my own daughter is turning her back on me?"

"Dad now you're being unfair!" To Godo's surprise, Aerith raised her voice too. "I did not come to like him because he's a Soldier. And whatever you did in the past it has got nothing to do with what I feel for Zack."

The ex-ninja let out a deep sigh and starred at the kitchen table. "You're right, that last part wasn't fair to you, I'm sorry. BUT," He turned his gaze back to his daughter again. "I've had my experiences and opinions are hard to change. So don't expect me to understand."

"Does that mean I can't see him?" Aerith said in a low voice.

"No it doesn't. All I'm saying is don't expect me to like him. And… be cautious to whatever you do or say." He got up from his chair and walked to Aerith, placing a hand on her cheek. "I just don't want you to get hurt, sweetheart."

"Dad…" She sighed and placed her hand on top of his. "Thanks but I'll take care of myself I promise. And I'm sure you'll come to like him sometime."

Godo merely smirked and turned around to clean up the table. "Are you seeing him today?"

"Yes… We're going to the movies." She smiled weakly.

The father of the family stopped in his tracks and looked at his daughter for a second and sighed. "Aerith," His voice was softer this time. "Whatever I say… this is your life. It's up to you what you like and dislike, what you enjoy or who you enjoy it with."

Aerith looked at him stunned but smiled at him genuinely this time. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Ow ow ow!"<p>

"You give up, girl?" Tifa held her sister's arm on her back, twisting her wrist just enough to immobilize the youngest.

"NEVER!" Yuffie gritted her teeth.

"I'll break your arm."

"I don't care!"

"I'll break your fingers, too then."

"Go to he…aagh" Yuffie couldn't suppress the small scream when Tifa pushed her arm further into the painful angle. But she was soon enough relieved to find herself freed again, her sister standing in front of her with her arms crossed, sighing.

"Yuffie you can't do that. Imagine I was some bad guy, he would have really broken your arm by now. You have to learn to cope with your limits. Sometimes it's better to give up a fight in order to win a battle. You know what I mean?"

"No, I don't know what's good about giving up." Yuffie spoke through gritted teeth, tears welled up in her eyes in pain but she was determined not to let them fall.

"You'll learn. Let's get home now." Tifa put her hand on Yuffie's back and started walking down the street that led to their house. "Are you ok?" Tifa softly rested her hand on top of the smaller girl's head as they walked.

"Fine." Yuffie couldn't suppress the sniff. "…I'm weak."

"Not at all." Tifa said in a serious tone, not looking at the youngest. "I'm older, means I'm taller, physically stronger, more experienced and so on. Those are things you'll get to soon enough. Yuffie you're talented. You gave me quite a hard time until we got into that position. It's a while ago since we sparred but this time it wasn't a child's play anymore. Literally. Ok?"

"How long does it take til I get as strong as you or Dad?" Yuffie looked up at the fighter. She hated her sometimes when they were bickering but she had admired Tifa ever since she could remember for being the strong, skilled, wise big sister.

Tifa had to suppress a laugh. "Don't compare me with Dad squirt, he's probably the most experienced fighter I know. Well he always fought in some serious battles and whenever he wasn't in a war he still had to fight off all those fiends and all. So… he's definitely something. Gotta train hard for that."

"I will. And someday I'll tell _you_ to give up." Yuffie grinned, earning a suspicious smile from her older sister.

"Oh yeah? Well keep trying, let's see when or if that day comes." Tifa smirked and ruffled her kid sister's hair playfully.

* * *

><p>Yuffie opened the door to her room as carefully as she could so she wouldn't make any noise. She knew Aerith would be with Zack now and wasn't there, but her father and Tifa were sleeping in the rooms right across hers. Tiptoeing downstairs successfully without waking anyone, she picked up her jacket and walked to the front door.<p>

So her father fought monsters. That's how he got so strong. Yuffie was not going to wait years now until she could get a real fight. Tifa had told her to cope with her limits, but if she just got over her limits, that was a way of coping too, the child thought.

Shivering slightly with the chilly night air surrounding her, she walked down the roads that were illuminated by the dim lights of the street lamps until she reached a gate. A gate she knew would lead to the outside of Sector 5. This area had always been forbidden for her, for all children. The monsters here were known to be much stronger than what she had ever seen before. She knew how to fight those around the church for she had done it a few times together with her father and Tifa. But this was on a different level. Yuffie braced herself for any kind of claws and weapons that would attack her. She clenched her fists tight to the point her knuckles turned white. Inhaling a deep breath, she walked through the gate. What she did not see was the glowing pairs of eyes right behind a pile of wreckage...

* * *

><p>"Wow that was a great ending, I didn't expect that." Aerith stretched herself before taking Zack's hand in hers again.<p>

"Yeah, I kinda like it though when things don't always have a happy ending." He smiled at her and walked on to the direction of Sector 5.

"Well I still prefer happy endings somehow." The flower girl tightened her grip on his hand.

"How about no ending? Endless, so to say." The Soldier tilted his head and kissed her temple softly.

"Hmm depends on what is endless. The endless tantrums of a kid?" Chuckling, Aerith snuggled closer to his warm arm.

"Ow no not a chance. Speaking of experience?" Zack knew about her family situation.

"Mmm sort of. But Yuffie's rather easy to handle. You just have to know what buttons to push."

"You'd make a good mom." He laughed.

"Zack, come on." She blushed a little but liked the thought. It wasn't the first time someone said that to her. But hearing it from Zack somewhat made her happy.

"Hey, stay close to me Aerith, we'll be in a dangerous area soon." Zack stated as he pulled his girlfriend close to him, starting to look around for any kind of fiends that were stupid enough to attack a Soldier.

It was then they heard the scream. A child's scream. They shared a look before rushing towards the source of the sound. Panting, they came to a stop right beside a big pile of wreckage and spotted two figures.

Aerith froze at the sight. She stood there for a second, she wasn't sure if she was really seeing what she thought she was. The colour drained from her face when she found herself confirmed in her thoughts.  
>Zack rushed to one of the figures that was just about to attack the other. He pulled out his sword and slammed it down on what seemed like a huge wolf-like fiend, making it squeal in agony and vanish soon after. He turned around quickly to the other figure on the ground which he had already identified as a girl. Zack's eyes widened as he saw his girlfriend crouching over her, shaking in fear. He instantly knew who the victim was.<p>

"Yuffie, sweetie can you hear me?" Aerith cradled her sister to her lap but she didn't receive an answer. Yuffie had a nasty gash on her shoulder, the blood was seeping through Aerith's white skirt. "Zack, she's…"

"Passed out. " He rushed to his girlfriend's side. "It's ok Aerith, she'll be ok. The gash doesn't seem too deep. Let's get her out of here fast before any other fiends attack." With that, he gently picked up the child in his arms. Aerith seemed reluctant to let go. "It's ok hon, I promise I'll get you two home safe. Trust me."

The flower girl gave her boyfriend a small nod and followed him as they rushed into Sector 5 again.

* * *

><p>The front door opened with a loud bang. Zack and Aerith rushed into the living room and placed Yuffie onto the couch gently. The latter stirred and let out a small whimper.<p>

"Hey baby can you hear me?" Aerith placed her now blood-stained hand on the girl's forehead. Much to her relief, Yuffie's eyes fluttered open.

"Aerith…? It hurts." Tears shot into the eyes of the youngest.

"I know, I know. It'll be alright, Zack's gonna help you." She turned to look at her boyfriend who was quickly adjusting his materia.

"Ok I'm done." He crouched down beside Yuffie. "Hi there little girl. The pain will go away soon ok?" Then, a green light appeared on his hands as the magic of Vita spread through Yuffie's wounded shoulder, sealing her flesh and skin again. If it wasn't for her blood-stained jacket, nobody would have ever imagined that there had been a huge cut a couple of seconds ago. "There you go. As good as new."

Tears still rolled down Yuffie's cheeks. Aerith was quick to react as she scooped up the kid in her arms and held her as tightly as she ever had. She looked over the girl's shoulder to her boyfriend who was now smiling at her. "Thanks Zack, thank you so much."

"Don't thank me for that. You know I would do anything to protect you. Mini-you's included." He winked at her and walked closer to the crying girl in his girlfriend's arm. He rested a gentle hand on the shaking back. "Hey kiddo, don't cry, everything's ok now, your sister's got you. You've been one brave girl to face those kind of monsters on your own. I'm telling you as a Soldier, a pro, believe me I know a brave fighter just by looking. I'm sure you must be pretty strong, aren't you? So be strong for your sister and smile hey? She's worried sick."

Aerith was taken aback as Yuffie's sobs died down slowly with each word Zack spoke to her. At the end, she was only sniffing.

"Wow. Now you're the one who'd make a great dad." Aerith smiled at him, still amazed.

"Ah don't say that." He scratched his cheek, seemingly a little embarrassed.

"What is going on in here?" Godo came rushing down the stairs, awaken by the noises coming from the living room. "You... Are you Zack?" He glared at the boy standing next to his daughters.

"Dad, Yuffie was… We found her right outside Sector 5 and she was about to be attacked by a monster." Aerith closed the distance to her father with quick steps.

"She what? Yuffie oh dear god are you alright?" He walked around Aerith to look into the child's face in her arms.

"She's ok Daddy, Zack saved her. And healed her too." Aerith tilted her head to look at her father and gave him a weak smile.

"Zack…" He looked at the teenager with the black spiky hair. Walking up to him, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you."

Zack smiled at the man. "You're welcome, Sir. I'm happy we were there in time and nothing happened to Yuffie."

"Well why don't you sit down I can make some tea if you want." Godo offered.

"Thank you but I think Yuffie would like for you to be with her."

"You sure? Ok Zack… then get home safe, it was good meeting you. And thanks again." He reached out his hand.

"No problem, it was nice meeting you too, Sir." He took the big hand that was offered and waved at Aerith. "I'll see you soon then, take care."

"I'll call you, Zack. Thanks so much." Aerith waved back with a gentle smile on her lips. When he was out the door, she let out a deep sigh and looked at Yuffie, who was drifting on and off by now. "Dad I think I'll go put her to bed. And go to bed myself. This was shocking enough… Can we talk tomorrow?"

"Yeah of course." He gave her a small smile and stepped up to Yuffie, kissing her softly on her head. "Good night my girl. Night Aerith."

"Night Dad." She walked up the stairs and didn't even consider stopping by Yuffie's room as she carried her into her own. For tonight, she wasn't going to let her sister out of sight anymore.

* * *

><p>"She did what?" Tifa almost choked on her granola. "Dad are you sure she's ok? Where is she?"<p>

"Yes she's alright, I saw her in Aerith's room this morning, they should be downstairs soon." Godo sipped on his coffee.

"Oh god maybe it's my fault, if I hadn't told her about fighting experience and so on…" She rubbed her temples with her fingers.

He frowned for a second but shook his head instantly. "No Tifa, this is not your fault. Whatever you said to her and whatever got her there, it must have been her own idea. You know her, she always has to challenge everything, that's her nature and it's got little to do with what you said I'm sure."

"Morning." Aerith walked into the kitchen tiredly, tugging Yuffie behind her by her hand.

Tifa stood up from her chair and paced towards the youngest. Crouching down in front of her, she grabbed her shoulders tightly. "Yuffie! Don't you ever, ever, ever do that again ok? You could have…" Her words choked in the back of her throat. Tifa then pulled her sister into a tight embrace, burying her face into the shoulder that had been injured just several hours ago.

Aerith rested her hand on the raven hair of the youngest. "Yuffie, go on tell her and Dad what you just told me, why you were there yesterday."

"Tifa…Dad...I... I wanted to get stronger… I sneaked out and wanted to train, like in real, have a real fight, you know like you said Tifa, that Dad got strong coz he had real fights… but I failed." The girl muttered, her voice barely a whisper.

Tifa would usually be mad by now but this time she didn't feel anything like that. She broke the hug and held her by her shoulders, locking her gaze with the brown orbs. "Oh Yuffie that's…" She sighed. "I'm just glad you're alright. So Zack healed you?" She earned a nod. "And saved you from the monster?" Another nod. Tifa raised her head and looked up at the man whose expression remained surprised at Yuffie's first remark and yet showed signs of relief that Zack saved her. "Dad…"

"I know, I know. He did good." He shifted his gaze to his oldest daughter who still stood beside her sisters. "Look Aerith, I apologize for what I said yesterday. Well, my opinion about Soldier won't change. But the boy… Zack… well I think it's ok if he shows up now and then, I won't kick him out of the house, I mean, he can stop by and have dinner or something he's probably not being fed well over there and…" He cleared his throat, blushing a little. "He's welcome here anytime. Someone who saves the life of my children is always welcome here."

Aerith's eyes widened in surprise and excitement. "Really? Oh thank you Dad, he'll be thrilled when I tell him! How about tonight, dinner with all of us?"

"I'll join." Tifa stood up and smiled.

"Nice idea." Godo shot his girl a genuine smile.

"Zack's coming again? Cool!" Yuffie grinned widely.

With a cheeky smile, Aerith raised her eyebrows at the youngest. "So you're ok with him? Is he cool enough to hang around with me?"

"Uh huh. Acceptable so far." The child said with a serious face, making everyone laugh.

"Looks like you got a hard-hitting judge there Aerith." Godo laughed but soon pinned a strict gaze to the youngest. "But you, missy… You're grounded for a month for that little act yesterday."

"What? A month? DADDY!"

"Serves you right!" Tifa swatted Yuffie's back.

"That way you might learn what it means to be patient." Godo's deep voice called out, ignoring the pouting face that was now looking at him.

Aerith chuckled. This time, everything went good. Well not exactly a happy ending for the youngest but all in all, she was still surrounded by her family, everyone was healthy and fine and on top of that, she had her father's support regarding her boyfriend. Happy ends were the best after all.

End

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
